Haymitch y Katniss: Los Nuevos Tributos
by Elizabeth Abernathy
Summary: En el Tercer Vasallaje de los 25, sacan de la urna el nombre de Peeta; Katniss y Haymitch se dan una mirada cómplice - Yo me ofrezco voluntario - Ahora la chica en llamas y el que fue su mentor irán de nuevo a la arena pero esta vez como aliados... ¿Podrán olvidar sus diferencias y hacer un equipo? Tal vez descubrirán sentimientos que nunca pensaron sentir el uno por el otro...
1. Capitulo1: Devuelta a la arena

**¡Tenía que hacerlo! Me he obsesionado demasiado con esta pareja, he buscado fics de ellos dos pero lamentablemente la mayoría son en inglés, además de que la traducción es horrible y no se entiende nada de nada, así que si no puedo encontrar, tendré que hacer uno, ya hice otro, era un one-shot muy largo, así que este lo haré por capítulos, igual sé que no recibirá muchos reviews pero igual lo subiré, y si alguien llega a leer este fic, por favor, me animarían mucho dejándome aunque sea un review y también me animarían escribiendo uno X3, sin más que decir, disfrútenlo…**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Haymitch y Katniss: Los Nuevos Tributos<strong>

**Capítulo 1: De vuelta a la arena**

**"Prov. Katniss"**

Le pregunté a Effie donde estaba Haymitch y me indicó que se encontraba en su habitación. Me dirigí lo más rápido que pude hacia ella y abrí la puerta, encontrándolo tirado en la cama con la vista fija hacia el techo.

-¿No sabes tocar? – me pregunta sentándose en la cama.

-Pensé que estarías ebrio – no sé si fue una respuesta adecuada pero ya lo había dicho.

-¿Qué quieres? – volvió a preguntar de mala gana sirviéndose un trago.

-Solo quería agradecerte – contesto casi en un susurro.

-Preciosa, no me hace mucha gracia tener que volver a la arena y matar a mis amigos solo porque tú quieres salvar a Peeta – me sonríe cínicamente pero sé que lo dice enserio.

-¡Yo no te apunte con un arma para que aceptaras! – exclamo molesta.

-Si tú lo dices…

Salgo furiosa de su habitación y me dirijo a la mía; me quito los zapatos y me tiro a la cama. Hasta ahora no asimilo la idea de que tengo que ir a los juegos con Haymitch, yo le pedí que evitara que Peeta venga conmigo y así lo hizo, pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué cree tener una deuda con Peeta? ¿Por qué en verdad quiere ayudarme? Estoy demasiado cansada como para responderme aquellas preguntas. Cierro mis ojos y me dejo caer en un profundo sueño.

* * *

><p>Me despierto de un salto a causa de una pesadilla, en la cual, estábamos con Peeta en la arena, íbamos caminando por un espeso bosque y de repente, el que tenía a mi lado era un muto, se tiró encima mío tratando de morderme, cuando lo vi a los ojos, no era Peeta, era Haymitch. Me seco las lágrimas que seguro derrame; al parecer Effie no me llamó para cenar… ¿Quién podría tener hambre después de saber que tendremos que volver a la arena?<p>

Me quito toda la ropa y me pongo una bata de seda color celeste, después me suelto el cabello y salgo de mi habitación. Vacilo con ir a ver a Peeta, pero me doy cuenta que no quiero verlo, ni a él ni a nadie, tan solo necesito caminar y sumirme en mis pensamientos. Cuando cruzo por la habitación de Haymitch, la puerta está abierta _"Tal vez salió en busca de más alcohol, después de todo…él no duerme por la noches ¿no?"_ pienso; me dirijo al comedor y lo encuentro sentado en una de las sillas bebiendo.

-¿No se supone que deberías estar dormida? – me pregunta levantando la cabeza para verme a través de su vaso.

-¿No se supone que deberías estar sobrio? – me cruzo de brazos y me acerco a él.

-Después de hoy no beberé más – lo dice desganado, pero de alguna forma sé que es cierto - ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Pesadillas?

Si le cuento lo que soñé de seguro que se reiría en mi cara o tal vez ni siquiera le importe, así que me limito a asentir con la cabeza. Me siento a su lado y le doy un sorbo a la botella – Lo necesitaba – me adelanto antes de que proteste, él sonríe y bebe lo que queda en su vaso.

-Es difícil ¿verdad? – pregunto mirándolo con pena.

-¿El qué? – pregunta como si no supiera a lo que me refiero.

-El hecho de creer que al ganar los juegos ya estas a salvo y luego, solo por una estúpida tarjeta tengas que enfrentarte a tus amigos – contesto mirando el líquido amargo que contiene la botella.

-No soy Peeta para que me hagas ese tipo de preguntas – lo dice algo molesto, ni siquiera entiendo porque se pone de esa manera. Quedamos en silencio por unos minutos...

-Que trajes nos tendrá preparados Cinna – más que una pregunta suena como un comentario; qué más da, solo quiero cambiar de tema y romper el silencio que hay entre nosotros.

-Solo espero que no sean una mierda como el que use yo en mis juegos – refunfuña.

-Nos sorprenderá, créeme – trato de sonar animada pero mi intento es fallido – También espero que Peeta nos consiga patrocinadores.

Haymitch echa a reír como si yo hubiera hecho un chiste realmente bueno, no lo entiendo y eso me hace enfadar ya que me hace ver como una tonta, me paro rápidamente de la silla y pongo mis manos en la cintura – Me gustaría que me cuentes cual es el chiste para reírme yo también.

-Oh vamos preciosa, todos sabemos que la prioridad aquí eres tú – chanca la mesa con sus puños al ponerse de pie haciendo caer la silla en la que estaba sentado.

-Hablaré con Peeta para que también te…

-¡No trates de aparentar que te importa salvar mi vida porque no te queda! – grita interrumpiéndome. Nos quedamos mirándonos por un buen rato en la oscuridad, sintiendo solamente el ruido que hace el tren, luego, toma la botella y sale del comedor.

¿Qué quiso decir con _"aparentar"_? ¿Es que piensa que solo quiero salvarme? No soy una egoísta. Entonces recuerdo lo que le dije cuando fui a su casa:

**_"Quizá deberías ir tú. De todos modos odias la vida"_**

**CONTINUARA…**

**Bien, esto fue como…mmm no sé…..la intro de la historia XD los que lo hayan leído espero que les haya gustado este cap. y de verdad, me conformo con un review para subir el siguiente cap. no olviden lo que les dije arriba :3, nos leemos…**


	2. Capitulo2: El Desfile de los Tributos

**Dije que me conformaba con un review para seguir con el fic pero vi DOS, eso fue raro, no pensé recibir ninguno XD, pero bueno, MUCHAS GRACIAS Annie Roche y Tephynus que dejaron sus reviews y de verdad que me animaron muchísimo, gracias. Espero que sigan leyendo hasta que o termine…**

**PD: Si no te gusta esta pareja, no lo leas.**

**Capítulo 2: El Desfile de los Tributos.**

Llegamos al Capitolio en pocos minutos y nos dirigimos al Edificio de Entrenamiento. Como siempre, ocupamos el último piso donde nos esperan Cinna, Portia, Octavia, Flavius y Venia. Me acerco a Cinna rápidamente y lo abrazo.

-¿Qué nos tienes preparado? – pregunto separándome de él.

-Se sorprenderán – responde mirando como Haymitch se pone a lado mío.

-Espero que no me obligues a afeitarme – advierte Haymitch con el ceño fruncido.

-Esta vez no – sonríe Cinna.

-Para esta ocasión necesitamos que parezcas alguien rudo – completa Portia dándole un codazo cómplice a Cinna.

-Bien, sería bueno que nos dejen preparar a Katniss – habla Octavia.

-Recuerden que esta noche es el desfile de los tributos – apoya Venia.

-Bien, bien, los dejaremos, ven conmigo Haymitch, veré que es lo que te puedo hacer – dice Portia con algo de desprecio hacia él.

-Nos vemos después preciosa – Haymitch me guiña un ojo y es como si mi mente se hubiera quedado en blanco ¿Por qué? De seguro que es por el mismo motivo por el que me siento tan nerviosa: él será mi compañero en la arena.

* * *

><p>Dejo que esos tres hagan su trabajo, como siempre, y mientras todo eso ocurre, extrañamente mi mente esta con Haymitch, pensando en que le estarán haciendo o en las mil protestas que dará para que no lo toquen. Aunque también mi mente se divide en él y el distrito 12. Pensando en mi madre, si es que está siendo fuerte por Prim, ya que ella la necesita más que nunca.<p>

Las horas pasan y ellos terminan conmigo dejándome con una bata de seda blanca, sentada en la cama esperando a mi querido amigo Cinna.

Me pongo a pensar en Gale, en como la estará pasando, sé que ya no lo volveré a ver nunca más y que no podré decirle todo lo que quería. Instintivamente pienso en Peeta, ahora será mi mentor; en hora buena, ya que su pierna artificial no ayudaría mucho en la arena, aunque de hecho que está molesto por la situación.

De pronto, Cinna entra a la habitación con lo que parece ser el traje que usaré, no lo llego a ver porque está cubierto con una plástica negra.

-Ellos no me peinaron ni arreglaron – comento viendo el cabello que cae por mis hombros.

-Esta vez yo lo haré – aclara Cinna sonriendo – Este año quiero sacar tu lado más femenino, sexy y fuerte.

-Cinna, yo no soy ni sexy ni femenina – protesto.

-Ya veremos…

Dejo que Cinna haga todo lo que tiene que hacer, cierro los ojos para no ver nada; después de unos minutos, me pone frente a un espejo y ordena que abra los ojos.

-No puede ser – logro decir impactada: el vestido me llega hasta los tobillos, es entallado hasta la cadera, de ahí para abajo es bastante suelto. Tiene un corte en la pierna derecha, desde donde empieza el muslo hasta abajo. El escote de este es en V dejando ver parte de mis pechos ya que este termina cerca del ombligo y también tiene un escote igual en la espalda, los tirantes son la única conexión entre ambos escotes; mis brazos están completamente descubiertos, traigo un chal no muy largo que va desde un brazo al otro. El vestido es de cuero negro y va enrojeciendo en la zona de las piernas hacia abajo, tiene repartidos pequeños destellos rojos que hacen que el vestido sea realmente elegante, el chal es color rojo sangre, los zapatos son tipo sandalia color negros con el taco un poco más alto de los que usé el año pasado. Mi cabello está ondulado y suelto, mis ojos están delineados de un negro intenso haciéndolos parecer más grandes y mis labios están pintados de un rojo fuerte, en los párpados llevo una especie de brillantina suave haciendo notar el delineado; mis uñas están pintadas de negro con una llama de fuego en el centro y toda mi piel descubierta parece brillar. La persona que veo en el espejo no es Katniss Everdeen, es la chica en llamas.

-Simplemente hermosa – dice Peeta entrando en la habitación, está muy elegante.

-Gracias Peeta pero… - miro a Cinna – Esto es demasiado.

-Tonterías, estás perfecta – refuta – vas a ser el centro de atención.

-Camino un poco por la habitación y me doy cuenta, que a pesar de mostrar tanta piel, me siento cómoda. De un momento a otro, pienso en Haymitch ¿Cómo estará vestido?

-Quiero ver a Haymitch – exijo con voz autoritaria, Peeta asiente con la cabeza y me guía hasta la habitación donde se encuentra el susodicho.

Cuando lo veo, quedo boquiabierta: está despeinado, como siempre, pero tiene algo diferente que lo hace ver mucho más atractivo, lleva un enterizo de cuero negro, marcando su conservada figura, tiene los brazos descubiertos y su traje también tiene unos cuantos destellos rojos, lleva botines negros.

-Te ves sexy, ahora intenta comportarte como tal – sonríe cínicamente al decirme eso, como si me hubiera olvidado de lo que me dijo el año pasado _"Tienes tanto encanto como una babosa muerta"._

-Portia ¿Qué has hecho con Haymitch? – pregunto sarcásticamente haciendo que todos rían, un poco de humor antes de morir no hace daño a nadie.

-Se ven esplendidos – comenta Effie – todavía tienen media hora antes de irnos.

Haymitch me llama con la mirada hacia el techo, cuando logramos escapar de todos, nos encontramos mirando la ciudad sin decir nada.

-¿Qué te parecen los trajes? – pregunto algo incómoda.

-No están mal – responde sin mirarme – Por cierto, en verdad estás hermosa.

-¿Le dices eso también a Effie cuando estás borracho? – pregunto, usando mis palabras como defensa a su alago.

-Muy chistosa – ríe.

Quedamos de nuevo en silencio. Por alguna razón, estando cerca de Haymitch, siento que estoy en casa, que puedo decirle lo que sea sin que me juzgue, que puedo confiar en él.

-Tengo miedo – le digo sin poder contenerme, al parecer, mis esfuerzos por hacerlo son inútiles.

-No tienes porque, estando en la arena veré la forma de que salgas viva de ahí- me dice con la vista fija en las luces de la ciudad.

-Haymitch no entiendes – lo tomo por el brazo – temo por ti más que todo ¿Crees que no sé lo difícil que es esto para ti?

-Mira preciosa – me toma de los hombros mirándome fijamente – en la arena, mi único deber será mantenerte convida y…

-¡Escúchame! – Exclamo molesta soltándome de su agarre - ¡Si crees que te dejaré morir, estás muy equivocado! ¡Entiendes!

Haymitch se queda mirándome y yo igual, pero después de unos minutos no puedo seguir con esta situación, así que doy la vuelta y me dirijo a las escaleras pensando en lo que le dije.

Mientras bajo, aún molesta por nuestra pequeña discusión, siento que me toman por el brazo, volteo bruscamente encontrándome con los ojos azules de Haymitch.

-¿Qué quieres? – levanto un poco la voz.

-Katniss, quieras o no, te voy a proteger de ese maldito infierno – responde apretándome el brazo más fuerte, pero en cuestión de segundos, ya no me está viendo a los ojos ¡Está viendo mis pechos!

-¡Haymitch deja de mirarme! – le grito furiosa.

-Pues si no quieres que te vea ni yo ni Peeta acomódate es escote – sonríe cínicamente y se va por el pasillo.

-¡Eres un idiota! – grito acomodándome el dichoso escote.

Nos reunimos con los demás y nos dirigimos hacia donde se encuentran nuestros carros, ahí nos espera Cinna.

-Chicos están perfectos – nos alaga emocionado – Bien, ahora nada de tomarse de las manos, quiero algo más profundo - Con Haymitch nos miramos extrañados ¿Algo más profundo? ¿Qué quiere decir?

-Haymitch, tú te colocaras detrás de Katniss con tus brazos rodeando si cintura y asomarás tu cara por su hombro derecho y siempre, escucha bien SIEMPRE la vas a mirar a ella – le indica muy serio para después mirarme a mí – Tu Katniss, vas a poner tus manos encima de sus brazos, como si estuvieras dándole una caricia y mirarás siempre al frente, cuando ya toda la atención esté en ustedes, Haymitch, tú le entregarás esta rosa – Cinna saca una hermosa rosa roja y se la da a Haymitch – Katniss tú solo tómala y deja que la magia pase.

Lo miro confundida y Haymitch sólo me sonríe - ¿Los dos estaremos en llamas? – pregunto, tratando de cubrirme con el chal la mayor cantidad de piel expuesta.

-Tu obviamente arderás como siempre, Haymitch, ya verán, es una sorpresa – responde con una pícara sonrisa.

-Se ve que nos tienes muchas sorpresas – digo.

-Con tal de que no ardamos de verdad, todo bien – dice Haymitch sacándonos una sonrisa.

Todos los tributos ya estamos preparados sobre nuestros carros y como es costumbre, Haymitch y yo somos los últimos, Veo que la ceremonia empieza ya que el carro del distrito 1 se pone en marcha.

-¿Estás nerviosa, preciosa? – me susurra Haymitch mientras siento su respiración en mi hombro.

-Claro que no, recuerda bien lo que te dijo Cinna ¿eh? – digo con voz autoritaria mirando al frente.

-Esa actitud me gusta chica en llamas - me susurra cálidamente mientras me aferra a su cuerpo. Debería sentir repugnancia y furia por lo que está haciendo, pero es todo lo contrario, me siento bien al sentir el contacto de nuestros cuerpos y eso me molesta más.

Pasan los minutos y es tiempo que nosotros salgamos, entonces, poco a poco la gente nos presta más su atención; los dos estamos en la posición que nos indicó Cinna, cuando nos enfocan en la pantalla principal y nos veo, quedo impactada; el traje de Haymitch esta como cuando la braza empieza a encender, tiene tonos rojizos y anaranjados que se encienden y se apagan formando algo hermoso en él, unas cuantas partes de su cuerpo arden, el resto de su cuerpo solo brilla como cuando las brasas de carbón comienzan a arder. Me veo a mí, estoy completamente envuelta en llamas, incluyendo mi piel.

Entonces entiendo lo que Cinna quiere dar a entender, somos las brasas que encienden el fuego, Haymitch es la brasa y yo el fuego, las llamas, él es el mentor que da fuerza a su alumna, él es la brasa que enciende a la chica en llamas, que me enciende a mí.

Recuerdo lo que dijo Cinna: siempre mirar al frente y lo hago de tal manera que demuestro que la gente del Capitolio no merece mi atención. Entre los gritos ensordecedores, siento la respiración agitada de Haymitch.

-Ahora – susurra, asiento brevemente con la cabeza y empezamos nuestro espectáculo.

Saca la rosa, la contempla unos segundos, sonríe y me la extiende delicadamente sin soltarme. Volteo levemente, lo miro con algo de arrogancia, sonrió de lado y tomo la rosa con una mano, con la otra acaricio su mejilla; no sé si eso es lo querría Cinna que hiciera, pero el público enloquece aclamándonos.

Lo que sucede a continuación, me deja sorprendida, aunque no lo demuestro: la rosa se quema y del fuego surge un sinsajo; Cinna se ha lucido y a la vez ha puesto su vida en peligro. El público enloquece aún más y gritan nuestros nombres con todas sus fuerzas; el sinsajo se sube a mi hombro izquierdo y con mi mano derecha tomo la mano de Haymitch entrelazando nuestros dedos. Levantamos nuestras manos unidas sin despegar nuestros cuerpos, haciendo que la gente nos lance flores, monedas y otros de sus accesorios.

Cuando llegamos al círculo donde nos reunimos los tributos con nuestros carros, el sinsajo en mi hombro se dirige a mi mano esperando que lo libere, extiendo mi mano y Haymitch hace lo mismo poniéndola debajo de la mía cubriendo mi palma con la suya, y los dos juntos soltamos al sinsajo que vuela hacia el presidente Snow, lo rodea y se pierde en la oscuridad de la noche…

**CONTINUARA...**

**Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado a los que estén leyendo el fic, y háganme saber con sus reviews que tal les pareció, nos leemos...**


	3. Capitulo3: Situaciones incómodas

**Capítulo3: Situaciones incómodas**

Luego del desfile, el presidente Snow dijo que habría una gran fiesta a la cual todos tenemos que asistir luciendo nuestros trajes y la verdad que no me hace mucha gracia andar por ahí semi desnuda, pero no me queda de otra. Al fin y al cabo estoy aquí pegada de Peeta observando a los tributos y a la gente; definitivamente, Peeta es el único que me da confianza en este momento.

-¿No se supone que deberías estar consiguiéndonos patrocinadores? – le pregunto a Peeta en un susurro.

-Sí, pero no quiero dejarte sola – responde Peeta tomándome de la mano pero me suelto, sé que estamos frente a miles de cámaras pero ahora no estoy de humor para actuar.

-Peeta mejor corre a ver a los patrocinadores – le digo mirando hacia donde se encuentra Haymitch, quien sorpresivamente, aún no está borracho.

-¿Segura? – me pregunta.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien – respondo y antes de irse me da un beso en la mejilla. No me sorprende, Peeta muchas veces me ha dicho que en verdad está enamorado de mí, tal vez sea cierto, pero por ahora no quiero involucrarme ni con él ni con nadie sentimentalmente, claro que siempre tenemos que actuar ante cámaras.

Supongo que ahora no tengo nada que hacer, así que comienzo a caminar hacia Haymitch y ver si me puede acompañar, ya que me siento incómoda entre tanta gente. Cuando estoy a unos metros de él aparece el tributo más querido por el Capitolio: Finnick Odair del Distrito 4, está casi desnudo ya que sólo trae puesta una especie de red que cubre sus partes, después está completamente descubierto pero eso no parece importarle.

-Chica en llamas – me dice sonriente – con ese traje vas a tener a todas las miradas encima.

-¿También la tuya? – pregunto cruzándome de brazos.

-Por qué crees que estoy aquí – dice sarcásticamente – Debió ser muy doloroso para ti cancelar tu boda con Peeta.

No, claro que no fue así, fue un alivio para mí ya que si me casaba significaba que en algún momento tendríamos que tener hijos y la idea de que puedan ser elegidos para los juegos me parecía repugnante – Sí, algo – era lo único que pude decir.

-Tal vez uno de estos días podríamos entrenar juntos o en privado – me susurra acercándose a mí y acariciando mi cabello.

-Finnick… - fue lo único que pude decir antes de ser interrumpida por Haymitch.

-Hey Finnick, si te metas con la chica en llamas te puede llegar a quemar – le dice Haymitch haciendo que el mencionado se separe de mí.

-Ya veo que te están cuidando en todo momento – comenta por lo bajo y eso hace que me enfade, yo no soy una niña para que me cuiden – Nos vemos – se despide.

-Podía deshacerme de él yo sola – miro a Haymitch molesta.

-¿Tú sola? Preciosa no conoces a Finnick – me refuta con un aire superior.

-Y seguro que tú si – susurro aún más molesta.

-Guarda esa agresividad para la arena – dice con la vista fija en alguien en particular. Me guio por su mirada y veo a un hombre algo viejo que se me hace familiar.

-¿Quién es? – pregunto intrigada.

-Es el remplazo de Seneca Crane, Plutarch Heavensbee – contesta – O más conocido para ti como el hombre que cayó en el ponche aquella vez que lanzaste la flecha al cerdo asado.

Sonrío de lado al recordar esa escena, y cuando lo observo bien lo reconozco, si es él, el hombre que cayó encima del ponche aquella vez, nunca pensé que él sería el nuevo Jefe Vigilante de los juegos, pero creo que nadie en su sano juicio querría ese trabajo – Katniss… - me llama Haymitch sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto mirándolo.

-¿Bailamos? – me ofrece su mano y yo rio un poco por la inesperada proposición.

-Es broma ¿verdad? – digo incrédula.

-No, vamos – niega y me toma de la mano para llevarme a la pista de baile donde unas cuantas parejas disfrutan de la música lenta. Rodea mi cintura con su brazo y con la otra mano toma la mía.

-Haymitch no se bailar – protesto, y es la verdad, en mi vida solo baile una vez con mi padre cuando era pequeña, y prácticamente no baile ya que estaba encima de los pies de mi padre.

-Es hora de que aprendas – susurra – no es tan difícil, sólo deja que yo te guíe.

Haymitch se mueve al ritmo lento y calmado de la música, al principio estoy algo tensa, pero luego de unos minutos, como el me indicó, dejo que me guíe, tal vez, bailar no sea tan malo – ¿Haymitch no estarás enfermo? – pregunto haciendo que él arquee una ceja – Primero, aún no estas borracho y segundo, estás bailando conmigo – contesto soltando una pequeña risa, él solo mueve la cabeza en forma de negación.

-Tengo que gozar los últimos días que me quedan ¿no crees? – justo ahora, justo ahora que me empezaba a relajar tenía que decir algo como eso; un impulso hace que lo abrase, y no lo suelto, no quiero soltarlo, no quiero que muera por mi culpa.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a ser tan idiota en momentos oportunos? – pregunto en un susurro sarcásticamente.

-Aprendí de la mejor – responde poniendo sus dos brazos alrededor de mi cintura, sonrío de lado por su elaborada respuesta.

Haymitch, nos insultamos, nos odiamos, nos gritamos, nos reímos, nos retamos y aun así no sé exactamente que vínculo tenemos ¿Padre e hija? No, eso lo supe desde el primer día que lo tuve como mentor, al parecer, nuestra relación es algo complicada, al menos con Peeta y Gale sé que es lo que tengo; con Peeta es un cariño especial, aunque me cueste admitirlo, siempre he querido y quiero protegerlo, Gale es como mi hermano, siempre ha ayudado a mi familia y me ha ayudado a mí. Pero con Haymitch, con él es algo diferente, muy diferente a lo que tengo con esos dos.

Entonces salgo de mis pensamientos y reacciono, ya estamos mucho tiempo abrazados, ni él ni yo hemos dado indicios de querernos separar, no podemos seguir así, yo no puedo seguir así, espero que las cámaras no hayan captado esto, no quiero demostrar debilidad. Me muevo un poco y por fin, rompemos el abrazo y quedamos en silencio.

-Oye preciosa – me dice sonriendo cínicamente como sabe hacer él – El escote…

Deja la frase incompleta y cuando bajo la mirada, una vez más el maldito escote muestra más de lo que debería, por una parte estoy aliviada de que nadie más lo notara pero por otra… ¡¿ES QUE SU TRABAJO ES MIRARME LOS PECHOS?! Esta ya es la segunda vez en la noche que me la hace. Cuando me lo acomodo y lo vuelvo a mirar ya está varios metros lejos de mí – _"Cobarde"_ – pienso…

Ya son las doce y media de la noche, me siento cansada y mañana tenemos que entrenar; me escabullo hasta el ascensor sin que nadie me vea y me dirijo hacia nuestro piso. Cuando el ascensor se abre, camino cansada por la pequeña salita hasta sentarme en el sofá, ha sido una noche larga, pero después de nuestro espectáculo espero que tengamos unos cuantos patrocinadores por ahora. De pronto, aparece Haymitch con una toalla amarrada a la cintura y debo agregar que es lo único que lo cubre; su cabello está revuelto y mojado y gotas de agua cubren su torso bien formado.

Me quedo inmovilizada en el sofá, y no sólo por el hecho que me sorprendió encontrarlo aquí, también es porque, aunque me cueste mucho aceptarlo, se ve mucho más atractivo que con el traje puesto – _"¿Qué estás pensando Katniss? ¡Reacciona!"_ – pienso y logro pararme, él no me ha hablado, supongo que tampoco debería hacerlo.

Camino por el comedor para ir a mi habitación, yo también necesito darme un baño. Ahora que estoy pasando más tiempo con Haymitch, lo estoy conociendo mejor, física y mentalmente, no es tan malo como pensé, aún después del año pasado tenía algunas dudas pero a pesar de todo, es una buena persona; físicamente tampoco está nada mal, es guapo y muy atractivo cuando se lo propone y….

Siento como de repente mi canilla choca contra algo duro en el suelo, pierdo el equilibrio y sé que caeré para terminar con algún moretón, es algo que no puedo evitar por más que quiera, cierro los ojos lista para el impacto, pero eso sí, me aseguraré de poner las manos para no lastimarme la cara. Entonces, siento como alguien me toma de la muñeca y termino en los brazos de quien quiera que sea. No hay que ser muy inteligente para saber quién es, torso descubierto algo mojado, las gotas que caen de su cabello resbalan por mi cara y esa inigualable colonia que antes estaba mezclada con el aroma a alcohol. Me encuentro en los brazos de Haymitch. Sin poder evitarlo, mi mano se va a su pecho y por consecuencia se moja un poco.

-Ganaste los 74avos Juegos del Hambre y eres vencida por un escalón – dice con esa sonrisa cínica que siempre lleva.

-Distracciones – me justifico…espera… ¿Me distraje pensando en Haymitch? Esto definitivamente está mal, yo no soy así ¿Qué me está pasando?

-¿Y se puede saber qué tipo de_ "distracciones"_ rondan por la cabeza de la chica en llamas? – pregunta.

¿Qué le digo? ¿Qué estuve pensando en lo atractivo que resulta y por eso casi me estampo contra el suelo? Esa no sería una respuesta que debería dar además que de seguro se burlaría de mí. Alguien, alguien por favor que aparezca.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? – siento la voz de Peeta, al menos el mundo no me odia del todo…Peeta…sigo en los brazos de Haymitch…estamos demasiado juntos. Entro en cuenta que definitivamente el mundo me odia, hubiera preferido que entre Effie, Cinna o incluso el presidente Snow, pero no Peeta.

Me paro derecha y me separo de Haymitch quien sigue llevando esa estúpida sonrisa, los ignoro por completo a esos dos y me voy a mi habitación; me quito el vestido, el chal y los zapatos, los coloco en la cama y me voy al baño. Cuando estoy bajo la ducha, trato de olvidarme de todo, de los juegos, de Peeta y…y de Haymitch…

* * *

><p><strong>"Prov. Haymitch"<strong>

Ignoro al mocoso de Peeta y me voy a mi habitación, cierro la puerta con seguro y me echo en la cama a pensar. Como me jode que confundan las cosas, sabiendo cómo es la imaginación de Peeta de seguro que nos hará un interrogatorio a mí y a Katniss por separado para saber qué es lo que pasó.

Katniss, no debería involucrarme tanto con esa chiquilla, por ahora estoy seguro que no será tan testaruda y tan tonta de no hacerme caso, yo tengo más tiempo conociendo a los demás tributos y conozco sus debilidades. Sólo espero que esas _"distracciones"_; que estoy más que seguro que esta así por Peeta o por su amigo Gale, no la hagan vulnerable.

Como me divierte tanto sacarla de quicio, es por eso que me odia, aunque tiene que admitir que la ayudé mucho el año pasado, y este año no será la excepción, tengo que concentrarme en cuál es mi deber con ella, pero de vez en cuando tengo que des estresarme jodiéndola a ella. Sonrío al recordar sus mejillas sonrojadas hace unos minutos cuando la tenía entre mis brazos, Katniss, Katniss, debes aprender a controlar tus impulsos con los hombres…

* * *

><p><strong>"Prov. Katniss"<strong>

Es de madrugada y aun no consigo dormir, estoy sentada en la ventana de mi habitación viendo como todos abajo siguen emborrachándose ¿Cómo aguantan tanto? Supongo que para ellos la vida es fácil y no les importa nada. Siento como detrás mío se abre la puerta y segundos después es cerrada. Peeta, más que seguro, y efectivamente, luego de un rato se sienta a mi lado.

-Me pregunto si Finnick estará ahí – comento sin mirarlo.

-Tal vez si – afirma él – Katniss ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Dime – accedo sabiendo casi segura de lo que dirá.

-¿Qué ha pasado entre Haymitch y tú? – pregunta confirmando mis sospechas. Le sonrío y echo a reír.

-¿Tú crees que podría pasar algo con Haymitch? – Pregunto aún entre risas pero parece que él no se queda tranquilo – Peeta que cosas tan ridículas piensas, con Haymitch no pasa nada, sólo me resbale y me agarró para que no cayera al piso.

-Si pero… - no lo dejo seguir y lo beso, esa es la única manera para que se calle; me separo de él y le susurro – Si te digo que no pasa nada, es porque no pasa nada.

Él me sonríe y me vuelve a besar pero me separo rápidamente y le digo que vayamos a dormir. Peeta se echa en la cama y me apoyo en su pecho mientras él me abraza con un brazo, se siente tan bien estar a su lado, que quisiera estar así para siempre y no ir de nuevo a los juegos. Y cuando estoy a punto de cerrar mis ojos, siento como si estuviera en los brazos de Haymitch y tocando su torso mojado…

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA…<strong>

**Okey, sé que me tarde siglos en hacer el capítulo y también sé que no es muy largo pero espero que les haya gustado y por favor, ya saben que me animaría mucho a seguir escribiendo si dejan sus reviews, nos leemos**


	4. Capitulo4: No te apartes de mí

**Capítulo 4: No te apartes de mí**

Abro mis ojos lentamente y estiro mis brazos para sentir el cuerpo de Peeta, pero sorpresivamente no está a mi lado, de seguro que Effie se lo llevó para hablar con los patrocinadores. Me siento tan vacía, ni siquiera Peeta o Gale llenan este hueco que llevo dentro ¿Cuánto más tengo que aguantar todo esto? Hubiera preferido morir en la arena.

De pronto, alguien toca la puerta sacándome de mis pensamientos – Pase – digo, aún echada en la cama, entonces, el cuarto se inunda del olor de una colonia varonil muy penetrante ¿Peeta? No él no usa esa fragancia, volteo rápidamente y me encuentro con…Haymitch, me sorprendo al verlo, lleva una camisa blanca remangada hasta los codos con los dos primeros botones desabrochados, y está dentro de un pantalón negro con zapatos negros, esta con el cabello despeinado pero le queda muy bien; esta terriblemente gua….. ¿Qué estoy pensando? ¿Qué está guapo? Será mi compañero en la arena, no puedo pensar estupideces y distraerme.

-Parece que pasaste la noche con Peeta – me dice cruzándose de brazos.

-No de la manera que estás pensando – refuto viendo la lujuria en sus ojos - ¿No se suponía que hoy entrenaremos?

-Hoy no – niega dirigiéndose a la puerta – Quiero que sepas las habilidades y debilidades de los demás tributos, así que cámbiate que no quiero perder tiempo.

Como odio que él me dé ordenes, por si no se ha dado cuenta, no soy una niña a la que tiene que cuidar todo el tiempo, supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme hasta los juegos, será más difícil de lo que pensé. Me cambio lo más rápido que puedo con un pantalón negro, botines y una blusa celeste sin mangas, no es que tenga miedo de que se enoje por no salir a tiempo, sólo que no quiero que me esté fastidiando, ya tengo bastante con lo que me dijo Peeta anoche.

Ahora que lo pienso, no he desayunado ¿Es que quiere que me desmaye? Bueno tal vez no le importe si muero antes de que me maten en la arena, todo sería mucho más fácil para él. Entro al pequeño estudio donde se encuentra Haymitch sumida en mis pensamientos, pero de pronto, siento que un cuchillo se incrusta en la pared a pocos centímetros de mi cara y quedo inmóvil.

-Si hubiera sido otra persona, ya te hubiera matado con un segundo cuchillo – me dice acercándose lentamente a mí.

-No estaba preparada – me justifico.

-Siempre tienes que estar preparada preciosa – me refuta sacando el cuchillo.

No digo nada sólo porque no quiero ganarme una pelea interminable con él. Me siento en una silla y el comienza a poner a cada tributo en una pantalla y me explica cómo es cada uno de ellos, trato de prestar atención pero simplemente no puedo dejar de mirarlo, se le ve tan serio, tan diferente, tan cambiado que no puedo creer que sea el mismo Haymitch borracho que conocí el año pasado. Ha pasado una media hora explicándome y yo aún no puedo concentrarme ¿Qué me está pasando?

**"Prov. Haymitch"**

He estado media hora hablando como un completo imbécil para que esta mocosa no me escuche, cree que no me he dado cuenta pero sé que desde que se sentó me está observando ¿Estoy mal vestido o qué? No me explico el porque me mira así – Esto no está funcionando – susurró apagando la pantalla.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – me pregunta volviendo a poner su cara de pocos amigos.

-Estas distraída ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó algo molesto, no soporto cuando alguien no me presta atención – ¿Tengo monos en la cara o qué?

-No te estaba mirando – niega desviando la mirada.

-Tú me crees idiota ¿verdad? – Digo sentándome junto a ella - ¿Katniss que está pasando? En toda la media hora que he estado explicándote no me has puesto atención.

-Lo lamento es sólo que… - deja la frase incompleta ¿Qué es lo que trata de decirme?

-Sé que esto debe ser difícil de afrontar pero…

-No es por los juegos – me interrumpe.

Su cabello cae por sus hombros, es raro que no se lo haya sujetado, tiene esa mirada triste pero perdida en la nada ¿Acaso le pasa algo? ¿Está pensando acaso en Gale o en Peeta? Y para empezar ¿Por qué carajos me debería importar? Yo estoy aquí para enseñarle a sobrevivir, todos estos tributos no son novatos, ellos son profesionales y no dudaran en matarla en la primera oportunidad que tengan.

-Katniss… - es lo único que logro decir al ver sus ojos llorosos.

-Haymitch no puedo más, no puedo seguir con esto – dice antes de echarse a llorar y lo único que hago es abrazarla.

**"Prov. Katniss"**

No pude evitar quebrarme, además que sé que con Haymitch puedo desahogarme, necesitaba un abrazo suyo, sentir que su cálido ser me cubriera, no puedo, enserio que no puedo, en todos los minutos que lo estuve observando me entró el temor de que alguien lo mate, igual me pasaba con Peeta, pero ahora sé que él está a salvo gracias a Haymitch. Cuando decidí sacrificar la vida de Haymitch no pensé que me afectaría tanto ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo, antes sólo me importaba que Peeta, Gale y mi familia estuviera a salvo, pero ahora, las cosas han cambiado, ahora Haymitch también forma parte de mí, no sé de qué forma pero sé que si él muere nunca me lo perdonaría.

-¿Qué te parece si dejamos esta clase para después y vamos a entrenar un poco? – me dice acariciando mi cabello.

No, no quiero separarme de él, me siento protegida, Haymitch me sacó viva el año pasado, estando a su lado nadie me podría herir, estoy segura a su lado. No sé por cuanto tiempo seguimos en la misma posición, pero ya es hora de separarnos.

-Yo…yo iré a cambiarme de ropa – me dice al separarse de mí y se va.

Mientras me dirijo a mi habitación una pregunta ronda por mi cabeza ¿Por qué Haymitch tenía una mirada triste? ¿Qué le pasaba? Y sobre todo ¿Qué me pasa a mí? ¿Por qué tengo este extraño sentimiento hacia Haymitch? ¿Por qué últimamente nos ponemos en situaciones comprometedoras? ¿Qué nos está pasando? Tengo que parar todo esto, y rápido…

**"Prov. Haymitch"**

Tengo que parar este tipo de situaciones entre Katniss y yo, no podemos seguir así; la quiero, sí, pero no tengo que involucrarme tanto con ella, como me rabia no tener esta situación controlada, primero le miro los pechos y ahora soy su pañuelo de lágrimas. Me siento en mi cama poniendo una mano en mi frente por el dolor de cabeza que tengo.

Yo fui y sigo siendo su mentor quiera o no, sólo que ahora seré también su compañero en la arena, tengo que dejar las cosas claras, aunque primero tengo que aclarar las cosas conmigo mismo…

* * *

><p>Me encuentro con Katniss en la sala para ir juntos a entrenar, bajamos en el ascensor y cuando llegamos a la sala de entrenamiento, ya hay varios tributos como Chaff, Johanna, Finnick, entre otros; decido separarnos, será mejor para que ella no se sienta presionada y yo pueda entrenar tranquilo…<p>

**"Prov. Katniss"**

Me dirijo a la zona de disparo con arco, ya todos saben que tengo esa habilidad así que me muevo con tranquilidad con el arco. Veo que Haymitch se dirige a la sección donde se practica el lanzamiento de cuchillo ¿Qué tan bueno será? No me distraigo y empiezo a practicar ¿Cómo estará Gale? Esa pregunta ronda mi cabeza desde que me subí al tren ¿Lo volveré a ver? No, es más que seguro que no, al menos Haymitch podrá mandarle saludos de mi parte después de los juegos.

De pronto, un cuchillo pasa volando a milímetros de mi cara y se incrusta en la pared que tengo detrás, volteo rápidamente y veo a Haymitch con esa sonrisa cínica dibujada en sus labios, ese hombre está dispuesto a matarme, primero en el estudio y luego aquí, ha pero ahora estoy armada y no voy a dudar en usar el arco. Saco el cuchillo incrustado en la pared y se lo devuelvo _"amablemente"_, y luego de un unos minutos, él se distrae y lanzo una flecha cerca de su cabeza, sonrío de lado cuando me doy cuenta que se queda asombrado y luego se acerca a mí.

-A la próxima, se más discreta – me dice dejándome confundida – Sabía desde un principio que me dispararías, eres muy impotente.

-¿Por qué me lanzaste el cuchillo? – más que una pregunta suena como un reclamo.

-Quería ver tus reflejos – responde acercándose peligrosamente a mí ¿Qué pretende? Me mira con… ¿Lujuria? En su mirada veo eso, muero por saber que estará pensando, y…cómo me estará imaginando. De pronto, en un acto de descuido mío, me toma por el brazo y me lo dobla por la espalda, su cara se apoya en mi hombro mientras yo trato de zafarme del agarre.

-Preciosa tienes que estar más atenta – me susurra – En todo momento te estaré probando.

-Quiero ver tus habilidades – exijo dejando de moverme – Quiero ver de lo que eres capaz.

Me voltea bruscamente y se ríe un poco ¿Se está burlando de mí? No lo sé ya que mi mente se concentra en cómo pone su mano en mi cintura y me acerca a él, nuestras caras están a unos cuantos centímetros de estar juntas y siento su reparación apresurada. No puedo moverme, mi cuerpo no me responde ¿Es que el simple contacto con Haymitch me deja petrificada? Logro mover mi mano y la pongo en su pecho agarrando con fuerza el polo negro que lleva puesto.

-¡Haymitch, Katniss, vuelvan a su entrenamiento! – nos grita la entrenadora y nos separamos. Siento como mi corazón vuelve a latir con regularidad al verlo alejarse lentamente. Esto no puede seguir…

* * *

><p>Cuando terminamos con el entrenamiento nos vamos a nuestro piso y cada uno se dirige a sus habitaciones. Me quito toda la ropa y pongo agua en la bañera, necesito relajarme, me meto en el agua caliente y cierro los ojos para dejar mi mente en blanco, ahora mismo no quiero pensar en nada. Luego de unos minutos de paz, siento que alguien abre la puerta ¿Haymitch? ¿Pero que estoy pensando? No todo el tiempo tiene que ser él, seguro es Effie que viene a decirme algo <em>"importante"<em>. La puerta del baño se abre y veo a Peeta, inmediatamente cubro mis pechos con mis manos.

-¡¿Pero qué haces aquí?! – exclamo molesta.

-Katniss yo… - susurra tan rojo como un tomate.

-¡VETE! – grito con todas mis fuerzas que creo que se oye en todo el edificio.

-_"Ya nada puede ir peor"_ – pienso paralizada en la bañera pero, luego de unos minutos, me doy cuenta que estaba equivocada; Haymitch entra a la habitación muy apurado, tal vez oyó mi grito y mi vino aquí.

-¡¿Qué ha pa…!? – deja la frase incompleta al ver la escena.

Los dos se quedan estupefactos mirándome y yo lo único que puedo hacer es gritar el nombre de Effie quien llega enseguida y saca a los dos hombres a empujones. Cuando todos están fuera de mi habitación, voy rápidamente a cambiarme con unos pantalones negros y una blusa blanca holgada sin mangas, me echo a relajarme en la cama.

¿Cómo podré verlos a la cara sabiendo que los dos me vieron desnuda? Quien diría que antes de los juegos tendría que pasar por todas estas cosas, bueno, pasen o no, igual tendré que morir dentro de unos días. Tal vez pueda divertirme un poco con Haymitch y Peeta, río al pensar eso ¿Divertirme? Puede ser que con Haymitch lo haga pero ¿Peeta? No, él sólo estará concentrado en conseguir patrocinadores y….tal vez en demostrar al Capitolio lo mucho que me ama. Yo lo quiero, sí, pero no de la forma que él a mí, tuve que hacer lo necesario para salvarnos, pero al final él se lo tomo muy enserio.

De pronto, alguien toca la puerta – Haymitch no estoy para sermones o algo parecido – digo sin pensarlo, más que segura que es él, pero cuando veo a la persona que cruza el marco, me sorprendo.

-No soy Haymitch querida – me dice Effie cerrando con sumo cuidado la puerta detrás suyo para después sentarse en el borde de la cama.

-¿Pasa algo? – pregunto sentándome.

-Katniss… - deja la frase incompleta y se acerca para susurrarme – Ten cuidado con lo que dices o haces.

-¿A qué te refieres? – vuelvo a preguntar algo confundida.

-No puedo decirte más – contesta para luego irse.

¿Qué quiso decir? ¿Tengo que cuidarme de alguien? Estoy demasiado cansada para averiguarlo, ya no me importan las pesadillas, tan sólo quiero dormir…

* * *

><p>Despierto de golpe, no sé porque, no recuerdo haber tenido alguna pesadilla pero….ahora que estoy despierta, siento que alguien me observa, doy una mirada a toda la habitación pero no hay nadie. Sé que ya no podré dormir así que me levantó de la cama y salgo de mi habitación. Camino por los fríos pasillos observando que todo de noche se ve mucho más tétrico, de pronto, mis piernas dejan de moverse y al levantar la visa me doy cuenta que estoy parada en la puerta de la habitación de Haymitch ¿Por qué vine aquí? Soy una completa tonta pero ¿Volver a mi habitación? No, no puedo; ir con Peeta significaría escucharlo decir que me ama y no estoy para eso ¿Qué pierdo entrando aquí? Es más que seguro que está dormido.<p>

Abro la puerta con cuidado y la habitación está completamente obscura, ni siquiera le brillo de la luna llega a ésta, entro y me doy cuenta que Haymitch no está aquí ¿Habrá ido a entrenar? No lo creo, seguro que no resistió estar sin alcohol y fue a buscar un poco. Miro su cama y me acomodo en ella, se siente tan cálida y…tiene su aroma tan penetrante…tan fresco…me siento cómoda, me siento tranquila, me siento protegida, siento como si Haymitch estuviera aquí abrazándome…

**"Prov. Haymitch"**

Me dirijo a mi habitación ya cansado por haber visto mis juegos otra vez, necesito ver que es lo que hice mal aquella vez para corregirlo ahora, esta vez no puedo cometer errores, la vida de la chiquilla esa depende de mí. Me doy cuenta que la puerta está entre abierta ¿Quién podría haber entrado? Tal vez haya sido Peeta, pero al cerrar la puerta detrás de mí me doy con la sorpresa de ver a Katniss echada en mí cama, cómodamente durmiendo ¿A que vino? Me acercó a ella y me siento al borde de la cama, quiero despertarla, decirle que se vaya a su habitación pero…

-Mmm Haymitch… - siento su suspiro diciendo mi nombre, eso me deja helado y completamente petrificado. Una estúpida sonrisa se forma en mi rostro e inconscientemente acaricio su mejilla, pero al hacerlo, abre los ojos y se aleja de mí.

-¿Qué hacías? – me pregunta en un susurro para que nadie la escuche.

-Es lo mismo que te pregunto ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – pregunto parándome de la cama y cruzándome de brazos alzando un poco la voz.

-Sshh Cállate – me dice desesperada – Sólo quería….preguntarte algo…

-¿A las once y media de la noche? – La verdad no me interesa de porque vino aquí, tan solo quiero divertirme un poco.

-Tu sabes muy bien que no puedo dormir – me contesta acercándose a mí, cuando esta parada a unos pocos centímetros de mi persona, me huele – No has tomado.

-Aquella vez en el tren te dije que no volvería a hacerlo – le digo desviando la mirada.

-Sobre eso… - se sienta en la cama y yo la imito – Lo lamento.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Lo que dijiste aquella vez en el tren…Haymitch si me importa tu vida, y mucho, tal vez no me lo creas pero es la verdad, lamento que ahora tengas que ir a la arena conmigo.

-Katniss yo quería hacerlo – le susurro haciendo que ella me mire – Tu y Peeta merecen vivir, yo no tengo a nadie por quien seguir viviendo, además…

-¡¿Y yo?! – Exclama algo despacio - ¿Cómo crees que me sentiría si tú mueres? Mi objetivo no sólo es proteger a Peeta, Gale y mi familia, también es protegerte a ti ¡No tienes idea de que es lo que siento al pensar que puedes morir! ¡Tú nunca debiste presentarte voluntario! ¡Nuca debiste…!

-Ssshh Katniss – la llamo tomándola de la cara – Estoy aquí ¿Sí?

No sé en qué momento pasó pero ella me abraza lo más fuerte que puede y correspondo el abrazo, supongo que tiene miedo de no volver a ver a Gale o a su familia.

**"Prov. Katniss"**

No quiero volver a mi fría habitación, siempre pensé que estar sola era lo mejor, así nadie me haría más daño, pero ahora, ahora no sé qué es lo que me pasa, las cosas con Haymitch han cambiado, han cambiado mucho, no quiero ser frágil, no quiero ser débil, entonces, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sin que mi parte razonable lo procese…

-¿Puedo dormir aquí? – hago la pregunta y Haymitch se queda mirándome impactado ¿Es que soy tonta o qué? ¿Cómo pude decirle eso? No me quiero ni imaginar que es lo que dirá o como se burlará.

Él me sonríe y me echa en su cama para después acomodarse a lado mío ¿Por qué lo hace? ¿Pena? ¿Siente pena por mí? Haymitch me rodea con un brazo y me apoyo en su pecho ¿Qué nos está pasando a los dos? No debo de guiarme por mis sentimientos…y para empezar… ¿Qué sentimientos? Hasta ahora no logro descifrar que es lo que siento por Haymitch, necesito saber qué es tan fuerte para unirme a él, de pronto, él me da un beso en la frente y quedo profundamente dormida…

* * *

><p><strong>CONINUARA…<strong>

**Bien ya estoy haciendo los caps, un poquito más largos jiji espero que les haya gustado y por favor, dejen sus reviews diciéndome que les ha parecido, ya saben que me anima mucho, nos leemos…**


End file.
